1. Field
The present application relates to an LED light source package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display is given much weight in the information display technology. The liquid crystal display displays information in a manner that liquid crystals, which are inserted between two glass substrates, emit light through application of a power to electrodes positioned on upper and lower portions of the glass substrates.
The liquid crystal display is a light receiving device which is not self-luminous and thus displays an image through adjustment of permeability of light that is input from outside, and thus requires a separate device for irradiating a liquid crystal panel with light, that is, a backlight unit.
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) has been spotlighted as a light source of a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display. The LED is a semiconductor light emitting element that emits light when current flows through the LED. Since the LED has the advantages of long lifespan, low power consumption, rapid response speed, and superior initial driving characteristics, it has been widely used as an illumination device, a billboard, and a backlight unit of a display device, and its application fields have been gradually extended.
According to an LED light source, an LED package, in which an LED chip is positioned in a mold frame, is arranged on a circuit board, or an LED chip, which is coated with a phosphor layer, is mounted on a circuit board.